Vehicle doors include an exterior handle that is mechanically or electrically coupled to a latch mechanism. Actuation of the handle moves the latch mechanism from a latched position to an un-latched position to allow the door to open. Vehicle styling may require that a grab bar of the handle be extendable outward through an opening beyond an exterior surface of the door assembly into an extended position for use. When not in use, the grab bar may be moved into a retracted position in an interior space of the door assembly, behind the exterior surface, thereby leaving the opening vacant and uncovered.